


A Quiet Night in Paradise

by Mozambique_and_a_dream



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gibraltar is wholesome, M/M, Mirage | Elliott Witt is a Mess, Miraltar, mirages bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozambique_and_a_dream/pseuds/Mozambique_and_a_dream
Summary: A couple of dorks who have no idea they have feelings for each other
Relationships: Makoa Gibraltar/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Quiet Night in Paradise

Makoa Gibraltar didn’t mind drinking alone. The nights would usually start with a small group of his friends and fellow legends, but one by one, they would take off, usually heading home with a partner or passing out. He was never the type to drink to much, often taking on the responsibility to watch over his friends, to make sure they didn’t leave with someone to sketchy or ensuring they got in a cab safely. 

Tonight, however, was a little different. Paradise Lounge was mostly empty, the majority of the usual patrons taken off once the winner of today’s Apex Games promised a party full of free booze, loud music, and plenty of stim for everyone to try. Even Ajay, who usually helped him make sure everyone was safe during a night out, had left to go to Octane’s, claiming to make sure he wouldn’t burn the house down but was already a couple of drinks in herself.

And so, he sat by himself, sipping on what was left of his drink, mindlessly watching a recap of the game on the T.V. His team had almost won today, but when the last two other squads pinned them in the middle, his dome shield couldn’t save everyone, and they finished third.

“Can I get ya another drink?” a familiar voice interrupted Makoa’s thoughts from behind the bar. 

“Elliott?” he blinked a few times. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well… I do own this bar,” Elliott said with a small laugh. Makoa grinned a little, 

“Yeah, I mean, don’t you usually have people who are supposed to do the bartending for you?” 

“Psh,” he waved his hand. “They all bailed to go to Tav’s party.” He then lowered his voice to a mumble, “I gotta hire some better staff.” Elliott sighed and then quickly perked himself up again. “Anyway! You want another drink?” Makoa looked down at the nearly empty bottle in his hand,

“Oh, I don’t know.” 

“C’mon! I can mix you up something special!” Elliott exclaimed. 

“Well…” Makoa tapped his fingers, he had been thinking about going to check up on Octane’s party before anyone made any more bad decisions.

“On the house!” the other interrupted his thoughts again. Makoa finally gave in and nodded. “Great! Comin’ right up! You’re going to love it!” Elliott said with a wink. Makoa was glad he had quickly turned around so he couldn’t see how his face flushed after the wink. He looked down and gulped down the last sip out of his bottle, trying to subdue the redness he felt in his cheeks. 

Makoa would be kidding himself if he said he wasn’t interested in Elliott Witt. Everyone in the Outlands who were interested in men would be kidding themselves. I mean, he had good looks, charm, and a sense of humour! Makoa considered himself lucky to be able to see a side of Elliott he didn’t show to the public, a side even sweeter and caring than ‘Mirage.’ Makoa also considered himself lucky to be able to call both Mirage and Elliott a friend. But he knew it would never be anything more than that, which he reminded himself at this moment. Makoa had seen all the girls he flirted with and the types of people he would take home from this bar. Makoa didn’t fit that mould. He twirled the empty bottle around the table.

Elliott Witt was panicking. He had promised the man at his bar a ‘special’ drink that he was going to ‘love’! Why did he have to use the word love? Elliott put a hand on his hip and the other through his hair as he examined the bottles under his bar. He glanced back at Makoa, intending to get a look at the drink he was almost finished for inspiration but only watched as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Elliott quickly averted his gaze before the man saw the redness in his cheeks. 

He quickly grabbed the first bottle he saw, mindlessly making a drink as he thought back to the gorgeous man waiting for said drink. Not gorgeous, no, Elliott shook his head; he obviously didn’t think that. Makoa was already in a relationship! He had heard him talk about his boyfriend before… and besides, he would never go for someone like Elliott. He sighed and popped a tiny umbrella into the drink he had made. 

“Ta-da!” Elliott exclaimed, placing the drink in front of Makoa. “It’s-” Elliott looked down at the drink he had made. His face went bright red. “Uh, it’s uh, a Sex on the Beach…” he mumbled the last four words while cursing at himself inside his head. He had made it so many times for patrons and-

“Thanks!” Makoa interrupted his thoughts. He grabbed a swirly straw from the counter and took a sip, seeming not to care about the choice of drink. “So how come you didn’t head off to the party?” he asked a second later, not wanting the interaction to end just yet.

“Oh, you know... Someone had to stay at the bar…” Makoa raised his eyebrows, appearing to see right through the lie. Elliott sighed, “my team was first blood today because of me… I don’t think anyone at that party wants to see me.” Now Makoa rolled his eyes. 

“Well,” he said a second later. “I’m glad you’re here. Who else would give me the best Sex on the Beach?!” Makoa said with a laugh. Elliott’s face went red again, which only caused the other to laugh more. “Sorry,” he said a second later, though the laugh was still in his voice. Elliott awkwardly waved his hand and laughed a little himself,

“I kind of set myself up for that…” But the embarrassment was worth hearing that laugh... And that smile. Elliott cleared his throat. “I should probably get back to work…” he said, trying to escape before he did or said anything else that he would be embarrassed by. 

“Bruddah, there’s no one here!” Makoa laughed. Elliott looked around the bar, seeing only the handful of people remaining; a dude passed out in a booth, a couple very into their makeout session, and, of course, Makoa. 

“Fair enough,” Elliott complied and rested his elbows on the counter. “So…” he started, unsure of where the conversation could even go. “How come you didn’t head off to the party?” Makoa laughed again. 

“Me? I have enough trouble keeping track of the others here, much less a rich kid beach house!” Elliott laughed as well. 

“So tonight’s a night off for ya then?” 

“I guess it is!” 

“Would you not rather spend it somewhere else?” Elliott asked, now fiddling with a cloth normally used to clean the countertop. “With someone else?” Makoa narrowed his eyes,

“Hm?” 

“Not, not a date?” Elliott pressed and instantly regretted it. Yet he went on, “B-boyfriend?” 

“Oh,” Now Makoa frowned. “Well, no, not at the moment.” 

“Really?!” Elliott said, probably sounding a little too excited. “But wait, I thought-” 

“Things ended a long time ago…” he took another sip from his drink, and Elliott put his head down. 

‘ _ Way to go jackass _ ,’ he thought to himself. Lucky for him, the door to the bar swung open, and he was able to excuse himself to go get them drinks. Thankfully they knew what they wanted, and he didn’t need to make any more promiscuous drinks accidentally. However, as he was mixing them, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the information he just learnt. Would he even stand a chance? Elliott was so caught up in his thoughts he stopped paying attention to where he was going, and as he was carrying the drinks to customers, he crashed into the side of a table, sending the drinks flying to the ground with a loud crash. 

“Shit!” he looked down at the mess; the broken glass, spilt drinks, the giant stain on his white pants from the green martini. “Oh god,” he looked to the customers. “Oh, god, I am so s-sorry. I’ll, I’ll go make new ones.” He rushed back over to the bar, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his side, the stickiness under his shoes, and the burning red in his cheeks. Oh god, what if Makoa saw that? Elliott quickly brought over the new drinks, watching where he walked this time and apologized many more times to the customers. But when he turned around to clean up the mess from the first spill, there was already someone on the ground with towels. “Makoa?” 

“Watch your step! I think I got most of the glass but-”

“What are you doing?” Elliott interrupted. 

“Helping!” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You wanna grab another towel?” 

“R-right, yeah.” Elliott grabbed one and crouched down on the ground to help. He thought about how he should have gone to that party. At least when he embarrassed himself there, everyone would have been too wasted to remember. He began to scrub the floor faster, wanting to get out of here as fast as possible. Makao was a nice enough guy not to mention this to any-

“Ouch!” Both of them exclaimed at the same time, neither have been paying attention and crashed heads. Makoa laughed a little as he rubbed his head, causing Elliott to laugh as well. For a second, the two locked eyes. Both thinking about how beautiful the others were; thus, both faces flushed. 

“Uh,” Elliott started.

“Sorry bout that,” Makoa interrupted. 

“N-no, it’s okay! You’re helping!” he grinned. Makoa grinned again, and the two of them quickly finished cleaning up the spilt drinks. “Huh,” Mirage said once they were done. “I guess I owe you dinner now,” he laughed a little. 

“I might just have to take you up on that,” Makoa replied, causing Elliott to perk up.

“R-really?!” Makoa nodded, and Elliott felt his heart racing. “G-great! How, uh, how does tomorrow night sound?” 

“Works for me!” Makoa said, a stupid, happy grin plastered on his face. 

“Great! It’s a date then!”

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr @Mozambique-and-a-dream for more and commission / tipping info :)


End file.
